The monster in your bed
by Skovko
Summary: Kidnapped, raped, degraded from humans to dogs. All done by the hands of a crazy woman. This is the lives of Dean, Seth and Roman now. (Inspired by Halestorm's song "Mz Hyde".)
1. Welcome to the nightmare in my head

**A/N:**  
 **So this is actually my story no. 100 in here. Yeah, go figure. It came as a surprise to me too that I've written so many.**  
 **Anyway... Someone told me I should write something special then. Now, "special" is such a strong word and it's all in the eyes of the beholder, so I'm not sure I can do that. However, I can try and write something I haven't written before.**  
 **So my mind was going crazy, trying to come up with something new. I was driving in my car when Halestorm's song "Mz Hyde" started and then the idea just hit me. It will only be a short story and some of you might get mad about the way I choose to end it but I still hope you'll enjoy it.**  
 **And while I'm at it, I just wanna say thank you to all of you who reads, follows, favourites and/or reviews any of my stories. Getting feedback and followers are really the only thing we writers can hope to get in here and it means everything. So thank you!**

She watched in amusement as he was going crazy by the sight of her. He was growling, screaming, cursing, telling her how he was gonna kill her someday, while yanking at the chain around his throat. She stood in the open door, the door to the room she kept him locked up in, the door to freedom.

Dean Ambrose. The biggest challenge of the three. She had a feeling he would be the one causing most problems when she got her hands on them but she didn't think he would actually last this long. There was something admirable about how he refused to give up and let go but she knew she would get him there someday. She would break him.

"Easy there, little shih tzu," she said.  
"I ain't just fucking dog!" He screamed.

She calmly took a couple of steps forward and as always he launched himself at her, hoping this would be the day he would get his hands around her throat and somehow fight his way out of there. He worked on impulses alone instead of actually thinking. It was the same story everyday. He would throw himself forward and he would fall down in pain just a second later when she tased him. He might be able to fight his way through a lot of pain but even the mighty Dean Ambrose fell to a taser gun.

She smiled at the scratches from his fingernails next to the hook in the wall. He had really been trying to get it out somehow so she wouldn't be able to chain his hands to it anymore. So far he hadn't been in luck. She worked quick as always and when he came to shortly after, he found himself in the familiar position he feared everyday. Hands chained to the hook in the wall, feet chained to one of the legs of the bed, all stretched out and hardly able to move. He lifted his head up to look around but had it immetiately slammed down into the concrete floor when she stepped on the chain around his throat.

"Bad dog!" She sneered.  
"I ain't your fucking dog," his words came out as a whimper instead of a scream this time.  
"You're my little shih tzu," her tone got more smooth.

In this room Dean Ambrose no longer existed. In this room her dog, her little shih tzu existed. It was his cage, his home, the place he was supposed to be. There was no longer a man in here. At some point he would accept he wasn't a human anymore.

"Good dogs get treats," she said as she sat down on his legs and started yanking his boxers down.  
"I don't want anything from you," he said.  
"If you start behaving soon, maybe I won't need the taser anymore," she said and grabbed his dick.  
"Please," he whispered.  
"Ssh," she shushed him gently as she lifted up her dress and slid down on him.

This was the part where he always zoned out. In the beginning he would scream and try to somehow get free underneath her. They all acted like that in the beginning. These days he had finally stopped that struggle and just stared up in the ceiling until she was done. So far, so good. He might not know it himself but he had cracked just a little. There was still a long way to go with this one but she wasn't gonna give up. She had all the time in the world.

"Good boy," she cooed when she felt him tense up and cum.

She looked at him and for the first time ever she saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He blinked rapidly to try and make them disappear. She reached her hand forward, something she hadn't dared to do yet in fear of him biting, and gently placed it on his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb a couple of times before finally getting up from him.

She grabbed the taser again and looked at him. It was always a balance act to release him again. In the beginning she had to tase him just so he wouldn't start fighting her the second he got free. The last four days it had been enough just to hold it in her hands and him knowing it was there.

She unchained his feet first. He didn't move them. He didn't even look at her. She moved up, unchained his hands and quickly retreated to safety by the door in case he decided to jump up and try to overpower her. He didn't move at all except move his hands down to pull his boxers back up. Other than that he just kept lying on the cold floor, waiting for her to leave him alone.

He heard the door close and the key being turned and finally he let his tears spill while dragging himself back to the bed. He hated her, he hated her with all his heart, he hated her more than he had ever hated anyone before.

"I am not your dog! I am Dean Ambrose!" His voice started out strong but the more times he said it, the more it died down. "I am not your dog! I am... I am Dean... I am not... Dean..."


	2. Say hello to something scary

She closed the door behind her and met his eyes. He was watching her like always, sitting on the edge of the bed. She could see the wheels were turning inside his head, and even though she had broken him more than his brother next door, he still wasn't ready to give up the fight entirely.

"Are you gonna be a good boy today, little chihuahua?" She asked.

He lifted his upper lip and bared his teeth. It always made her smile when he did that, showing how fierce a dog he tried to be, and her smile only seemed to anger him more. He didn't launch at her like the lunatic next door but he still moved towards her, ready to bite, ready to strike. She lifted up the belt in her hands and hit him once hard. He whimpered in pain and took a step backwards while cowering.

"I'm sorry," he cried.  
"Bad boy!" She sneered.

Seth Rollins. The man who had spent the entire first week stating that she would never break him or make him get down on her level and yet there he was, cowering in front of her from just one hit. She hadn't used the taser on him in two weeks and by the way things were going, the belt soon wouldn't been necessary either.

She kicked the chair towards him that she had carried with her when she entered. She knew better than to leave it in there, giving him any form of weapon to use against her. He had his bed and his toilet bucket but that was it.

He didn't even look up at her as the chair slid across the floor towards him. He knew what do to. He pulled down his boxers, left them on the floor and turned the chair so it's back was against her. He sat down on it and put his hands behind it. She walked over and chained his hands behind the chair before walking around and into his view again.

"Good boy. Momma's good little chihuahua," she said and placed her hand under his chin.

In this room Seth Rollins no longer existed. In this room her dog, her little chuhuahua existed. It was his cage, his home, the place he was supposed to be. There was no longer a man in here. He was slowly starting to accept he wasn't a human anymore.

A small whimper escaped his throat, actually making him sound like a little dog being punished, and she loved hearing that. She moved forward and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back with force, making him whimper again.

"Who's a good boy?" She asked.  
"I am," he answered defeated.

She grinned as she lifted up her dress and slid down on his dick. Indeed he was a good boy and good boys got treats. With her hand still in his hair, mostly to keep his head far enough away in case he was gonna bite which he had done before, she rode him like crazy, making him cum so fast. Normally she would try and drag it out but today he deserved the treat of getting it over with fast.

"Such a good boy," she cooed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She moved away from him and let go off his hair and he instantly hung his head low in defeat, his chin almost touching his chest, as she moved around to unchain him again. Without a word he got up from the chair and moved over to sit on the bed again. His eyes never left the floor as she walked out of the room, closed the door and locked it.


	3. Just give in and you won't be sorry

Sad eyes found hers the moment she entered the room. He might be bigger than his friends but he had given up way before them. There was a defeated look in his eyes and she never needed anything to whip him into place any more.

Roman Reigns. The man who used to fight back, back when he had first gotten here, back when she started breaking him. He was one mean motherfucker to dance with and it took a whole lot of mental strength to battle with him, but as the others he went down to the taser, and over time he had just accepted his fate a lot quicker than them.

"Are you sad today, pomeranian?" She asked in a kind voice.  
"I'm just feeling a bit alone," he answered.  
"Oh, poor boy. I'm here now, little pomeranian. What do you say we fix that loneliness?" She asked.

He moved back and lied down on the bed. He was already naked. She couldn't recall the exact day he hadn't put his boxers back on after her visit but for days they just laid on the floor until she finally decided to move them out of the room entirely. Clearly he didn't feel the need to put them back on again and it only made her happy that she had gotten him this far.

She moved over to him and joined him on the bed. He was so big and strong and still very intimidating. She knew he could break her neck with one snap if he managed to regain the fight inside him but for a while he had been broken down completely and wasn't fighting her at all anymore. That was why she didn't need any weapons or even needed to chain him up anymore. The only thing still keeping him in place was the chain around his throat.

In this room Roman Reigns no longer existed. In this room her dog, her little pomeranian existed. It was his cage, his home, the place he was supposed to be. There was no longer a man in here. He had accepted he wasn't a human anymore.

As she lifted up her dress and slid down on his dick, he moved his hands up and placed them on her hips. She allowed it. It was fairly new that he had started touching her but she welcomed it. If he kept moving in that direction, maybe one day she could let him take over a little more when she visited him. Maybe one day she could stand on all four and let him fuck her like the dog he was. It sure was something she would like to see happen.

"Good boy," she cooed as he squeezed her hips and came.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"You're my favourite boy, my special little pomeranian," she said and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

She crawled off him again and sat down on the edge of the bed while he still laid on his back. His eyes met hers again. This was process. He could actually look at her afterwards, something the other two still couldn't. She reached up and ran her fingers on the chain collar around his throat.

"You know good boys get treats, right?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Maybe one day I can take this off you and allow you to roam more freely, maybe even take you out in the garden at some point," she planted a seed of hope in his mind.  
"I'd like that," he said and tried to smile.  
"Keep being a good boy and maybe one day..." She let it hang open.  
"I will," he said.

She smiled at him and got up from the bed. He kept lying in it, just watching her walk over to the door and leave the room. She closed the door behind her and he heard the lock turn as always.

"I can be a good boy. I _am_ a good boy," he said.


End file.
